The Hogwarts Express
by G-MAC
Summary: Cho discovers her feelings for Harry but is having inner conflicts. Harry decided to buy his freedom and now can go out of the house. They meet in Muggle London will love finally blossom. This Hp/C
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter and it's characters Rowling owns them so don't sue me!!  
  
Author's note: It was not I who made this mushy story it was my classmate in DBTI makati, Philippines who ever goes to school there the author is at classroom 2-7 H.S. I am just a publisher, proofreader and editor of this story so don't blame me for lousy plot (even though I doubt it cuz this story is good)  
  
And also if you don't like Harry/Cho don't read this story cause this story is about them  
  
And this story is made by Ron  
  
And is published and edited by me Fitz, the great  
  
And Please REVIEW and Correct his mistakes so I can tell him about it  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Hogwarts Express  
  
As Harry boarded the train that goes from Hogwarts to King's Cross Harry was thinking about what will he do during summer and about what happened this year at Hogwarts. (A/N this after the Goblet of fire) He had lots of things in his mind that he didn't even notice when he accidentally bumped Cho Chang and made her fall over.  
  
"Sorry!" Said Cho to Harry but he just kept walking like he was sleepwalking or something because he didn't even looked at Cho. *What's his problem?* she thought (A/N * __* having asterisk means saying mentally) and walked to her compartment. Every now and then someone will ask her if she's okay or she's fine. But she stopped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she looked around and who she saw was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Sorry for what Harry did he's kind of absentminded ever since after the tournament." Hermione said. "It's fine I understand" Said Cho. As Hermione walked away "Hermione!" Cho called. "What is it?" Hermione asked "umm... do you love Harry" Cho asked blushing. "Of course I do" Hermione said. Cho looked down "But not in the way you are thinking. I love him as a brother and best friend. And don't worry about me becoming his girlfriend because I already love another" (A/N hint hint) Hermione said. "Oh.okay bye" said Cho hurrying. As Cho walked away she was relieved to know that Harry and Hermione are not a couple. But she was surprised at how fast her hart beated when she was thinking about Harry.  
  
As she was walking down the corridor of the train she was like Harry earlier absentmindedly walking as she was thinking of Harry and her feelings for him. Also she was thinking that her feelings for Harry were not like her feelings for Cedric. Her feelings for Cedric were only friendship nothing more. She knew that Cedric's feelings were not like hers because Cedric truly loved her. As she was standing at the corridor she thinking about Harry and about the Yules Ball the one that if Harry asked just a day earlier she would have gone with him as Cedric only asked her three hours earlier than Harry. She was also thinking about telling Harry her feelings now or just wait until Harry tells her how he feels because she's the girl. But what if he's too late again like the at ball. What if when he finally tells her how he feels she has already chosen another. Conflicts in her mind is confusing her. Finally she has made up her mind not to tell Harry how she feels but be sweeter to him.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
So what do you think huh. please review please 


	2. During and after the train ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ok!!!!!!  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the shortness of the prologue so here is a longer chapter  
  
Ron created this story me Fitz is just publishing this and if you want the unedited version of the story you better go to the makati , Philippines and go to don Bosco makati classroom 2-7 H.S. and ask him for his notebook of fanfics because this story is already finished I'm just too lazy to edit and type it okay.  
  
And I really thank the reviewers because even though the prologue is REALLY short they still gave time to review this thanks a lot  
  
And here it is  
  
CHAPTER 2: DURING AND AFTER THE TRAIN RIDE  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Harry continued to walk absentmindedly to the last compartment where he figured will have no one inside. He opened the door and put his trunk und the chair and sat. As he sat he remembered the time of his duel with Voldemort. That Cedric died like his parents and he didn't do anything just stood there while the avada kedavra curse was sent to Cedric killing him instantly. And how much pain he felt when he saw Cho cry when she heard that Cedric had died. Harry thought that it was very foolish of him to refuse the offer Cedric made and still insisted that Cedric should take the cup. The result Cedric died in front of him.  
  
"Why! Why! Why!" Harry shouted. "Why did I refuse his offer? If I didn't Cedric would still be alive together with Cho" Harry said to no one. To Harry seeing Cedric and Cho together was better than seeing her cry. *Cho must really hate me now* Harry thought.  
  
The door opened and revealed Ron and Hermione. As Ron started to walk to Harry he stopped when Harry looked at him and he knew that Harry meant he needed to be alone and walked out of the compartment with Hermione and went to another compartment.  
  
Ron went out of their compartment and went back after a few minutes with Ginny. And told the two girls that Harry needs to be alone for sometime to think of things. "Are you sure he will be fine" asked Hermione. "Only time can tell" Ron said.  
  
As Cho asked someone if he saw Harry and told her to go to the last compartment so as she went to the last compartment she is still thinking if she is doing the right thing. On one side was right because she knows that he likes her on the other side it was a bad thing because she knows that Harry needs to be alone. As Cho reached the last compartment she opened the door and saw Harry. But he looked very absorbed (A/N sorry for lack of better term) in what he's thinking and didn't even notice that she came in the compartment. "Can I sit with you?" asked Cho. But Harry didn't respond. As she was about to ask again Harry looked up smiled and nodded. Harry looked down again. Harry noticed that Cho is still in her casual clothes. *She looks more beautiful and sexier in casual clothes than in her robes* Harry thought.  
  
There was silence between them for a few minutes. "Are you ok Harry?" Cho asked. But Harry didn't respond. "Is it because of the incident with Cedric your like this?" raising her voice a little. As Harry was about to answer Cho spoke again "It isn't your fault that Cedric died! It was He-who-must- not-be-named that did. You don't have to blame yourself about something you didn't do!" Cho said. "It isn't always your fault when something like this happens" her voice softened as she says this. Cho held Harry's hand and kissed him on the cheek and quickly left.  
  
*She doesn't understand* Harry thought. *I'm the only one to blame why Cedric died. If I just took that cup and had not told Cedric to take it with me I should have been the only one to had touched the port key and go to Voldemort and not bring Cedric with me. And now not only that Cedric died Voldemort is back and became even more powerful all because of him! *  
  
*Why must he burden himself so much? I know he's special and every thing after defeating He-who-must-not-be-named he's still human* Cho pondered on these thoughts until finally the train reached king's cross platform 9 ¾. As she stood up and went to her friends they asked her if she's all right and if it has something to do with her talk with Harry. She blushed and said "No". And she walked towards her parents and her friends looked at her surprised and walked away to their parents. Cho noticed that Harry was walking towards a big, fat, ugly guy and since knowing that Harry doesn't have parents she figured that he must be a far relative or something because they looked nothing alike. She also noticed that Harry's face has change because earlier he looked all depressed and now he looks cheerful and happy. It might be because of their talk earlier or maybe he's just hiding his feelings so that no one will notice.  
  
Harry loaded his trunk at the back of the car and sat down at the back seat together with Hedwig he started to think. *I must be stronger to be able to beat Voldemort*. When they finally reach the Dursley residence Harry carried his trunk upstairs and went inside his room. During the summer Harry tried to buy his freedom by paying his uncle one galleon and two sickles everyday he goes out to town but his uncle did give him a warning that if anyone knows about his abnormality he's going to stay in the cupboard for the whole summer and only come out to eat. "don't worry about anyone finding out I can't us mag.. IT remember" Harry said almost saying a forbidden word in the Dursley household. So finnaly the next day Harry went out of the house to go to town. But first Harry went to the Gringots bank via Diagon alley to change his Galleons, Sickles and knuts into pounds so that he can use it in muggle London since he was kinda bored with Diagon Alley now. After changing his money Harry became hungry since he didn't take lunch earlier. So Harry went to McDonalds to eat. As he was about to take a seat after getting his food some one called him he looked around and saw no one familiar another call and he saw coming towards him was...  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Cliff Hanger hope you don't hate me next chapter comes 2nd week of January 2003 because the notebook is at Ron's not here I just have this chapter so it's not my fault okay  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
